NeverLand Pirates' Origins
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: Jake, Izzy, and Cubby begin to wonder about where they came from. The jolly crew of NeverLand pirates go on an adventure to discover their destinies... JakeXIzzy later on. May change to T Rating.
1. Chapter 1: Where did we come from?

**Title:** NeverLand Pirates' Origins (could always change, work in progress)

**Summary:** The three young pirates of NeverLand wonder about their past, try to discover their life's purpose, and Jake discovers a thing he has with Izzy.

**Disclaimer:** _Jake and the NeverLand Pirates_, _Peter Pan_, and _Tinker Bell_ all belong to Disney and all others affiliated. If I owned the pirates, they would be teenagers and there would be more drama. In my story, they are about the ages they appear in the show (my guess). I do not have perfect grammar, so pardon me and correct me if I make a mistake.

**Character Ages:**

Jake (13)

Izzy (12)

Cubby (9)

**Author's Notes:** I WRITE LONG CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'M VERY DESCRIPTIVE, so you've been warned if you like "short and sweet." This is my first fanfiction ever, for me and for the NeverLand pirates! I don't know how to use this website fully quite yet, so if you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms, feel free to tell me. Please don't ask what on earth possessed me to write a fanfiction based on a kids show, because I really don't know. Long story short: I have a 2 year old little brother, I got up earlier than usual one morning, and we saw _Jake and the NeverLand Pirates_ together. I'm not a huge fan of it because there isn't a lot of actual educational value besides solving "pirate problems," but I absolutely adore the concept. The first thing I thought about was Kingdom Hearts, which may sound kinda weird, but just track with me for a sec. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are Riku, Kairi, and Sora respectively (Scully… IDK). Pirate Island is Destiny Islands. Sooner or later, these three pirate children are going to wonder about their past. And that is precisely what this story is about. It will later contain some Jake X Izzy content, but nothing inappropriate. Just cute "a little more than best friends" type relations. I have no idea how long this is going to be, and my writing style is kind of making-it-up-as-I-go-along. I mention _Peter Pan_ and _Tinker Bell_ because I will be using references from those movies also, and I didn't want to take my chances with Disney and get sued! Well that's enough of me, so enjoy!

**Chapter One:** Where did we come from?

As the waters of the Never Sea constantly washed away the sand of the shores of Pirate Island, their hypnotic melody washed away the worries of a young pirate girl resting on one of its many beaches. With her hair pulled back into two long brown pigtails and a gold ring pierced in her left ear as always, Izzy sat with her legs straight in front of her and her two palms perched on the sand behind her to sit her up and keep her from falling asleep under the warm sun. Its light reflected on her tan skin and made her boots too hot and uncomfortable to wear, causing her to carelessly kick them behind her and dig her heels into the sand. The cool breeze blowing counteracted the unusually hot weather and made her ruffled pink shirt, her loose-fitting purple pants, her bandana, and her hair sway in the wind. Izzy sighed a sigh of content while listening to the seagulls' crows and thinking to herself, _How can it get any better than this?_

That morning she had come to the beach to clear her thoughts, but after about an hour of sitting there enjoying the early morning weather, those thoughts drifted back into her head. She tried to shake them away. It was just impossible to ignore the question. _Where did we come from? Jake, Cubby, and I… How did we all end up in NeverLand, on Pirate Island?_ She wanted to ignore the question, but it was just too important. Would Cubby think she was silly for thinking these thoughts? Probably. He would just tell her not to worry about it and most likely ask her to play basketball or make a snack with him. What about Jake? He spent all day foiling Captain Hook, practicing on his electric guitar, and playing with Cubby and herself. He might listen, but it would be hard to talk to him without Cubby around…

"Ahoy! Izzy, is that you?"

The sudden voice in the middle of the tranquil morning interrupted her thoughts and made her jump a bit. She turned around and saw Jake far behind her walking out of the island jungle and towards her. He looked like a true-blood pirate with his gold rimmed vest and boots, and his black spiky hair sticking out above his red bandana could make any girl swoon. His white undershirt, black belt, and navy blue pants completed his all-too-original look. Jake never got up this early… _This could be my only chance_ Izzy thought. She hid her troubled thoughts from view and put on her typical smiling face.

"Yep! Ahoy out there!"

He smiled back, ran towards her, and sat Indian style next to her on the sand. Izzy moved her legs and sat just like him. "Ouch!" he exclaimed while pulling off his boots and tossing them aside. She giggled and scooted just a little bit to the left so that she was closer to him. It was out of habit because they were just that close of friends. They both looked out at the ocean before Jake spoke first.

"Enjoying the nice weather?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. Why are you up so early?"

"Just couldn't sleep with the summer heat, that's all. You don't sound like yourself."

"Oh. I didn't know I had a sound!" She giggled in an effort to cover up her feelings, but as always, he could see right through her. He turned at looked at her with an unnatural, serious look.

"What's bugging you, Izzy?"

She sighed and paused before finally speaking. "I've been having these thoughts lately..."

He looked at her as if to say _About…?_ He didn't even have to say it to convince her to continue.

"…about where we came from." She clutched her fairy dust pouch hanging from her neck in her hands and began to play with it to avoid his gaze.

He just stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like in those fairy tale books I like to read in the Pirate Hideout. In almost every story, they talk about babies and growing up. Some of them come from storks, others are "born," whatever that means… Some of them just aren't babies. What about us?"

Jake shared her look of thoughtfulness and looked down at the sand between his legs. The thought had never occurred to him before, and he couldn't understand why. He never really listened to Izzy's story-telling until she got to the good parts, like swordfights and heroic rescues. He didn't know what to say, so he just listened while Izzy continued.

"And what about names? In the stories, the parents always gave their children names. Do we have parents? If we do, why aren't they taking care of us? Did they…" she continued in a quiet, scared voice, "die? Like those evil queens and…"

"Now just hold it right there." Jake interrupted Izzy and laid his hand on her knee, because her voice had a small tremor, as if she was about to cry. "Maybe not everyone has parents. Remember Peter Pan?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Yeah, but he remembered his past. He ran away with Tinker Bell because he didn't want to grow up like his parents. We don't grow up either, because we live in NeverLand."

"That's right. I suppose we did have a beginning. The first real thing I remember vaguely in my mind is flying to Pirate Island with a fairy and meeting you and Cubby, right on this very beach in fact. The real question is… why can't we remember further back in our past?"

They both looked at each other in curiosity, each pair of eyes fixed on the others. Izzy paused before speaking again.

"Hey, I remember flying here with a fairy too, now that I think about it. She led me to the waterfall concealing Pixie Hollow and brings me pixie dust whenever I run out. But I don't remember anything before that either. Maybe, something happened to us?"

Jake put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers in realization.

"We never asked Cubby! Maybe he remembers something."

"Maybe…"

Jake's signature smile returned to his rosy-cheeked face and made her feel confident again, at least for the moment. He has that effect on people, I guess. Izzy smiled back out of habit and listened to him once more.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's not like we have anything else to do… We'll figure this out."

**Finishing Notes:** Well, what do ya think? Reviews are helpful and wanted because I'm kinda new at this, so please do!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Advice

**Disclaimer:** _Jake and the NeverLand Pirates_, _Peter Pan_, and _Tinker Bell_ all belong to Disney and all others affiliated. So do the characters. Plotline is mine.

**Character Ages:**

Jake (13)

Izzy (12)

Cubby (9)

**Author's Notes:** This is my first ever fanfiction and I want it to be the best, so please review. I know it has nothing to do with Nintendo, so sorry to all you people who clicked on my username wanting that. In the future I will be doing Zelda and Mario related things… For now, enjoy Jake and his friends. I am a junior in high school and I am currently reading two very long and boring books about racism for AP Literature. Sorry if I don't update in a while, but I only have three weeks left to enjoy summer and get it done! AH! Enjoy.

**Chapter Two:** Seeking Advice

He was running. Running through a desert, panting like a wild dog that has had nothing to drink for days. The sun's haze was clearly visible and discouraging. The poor pirate boy had no recollection of where he was, where his friends were, or how he ended up here. All he knew was that it was getting hard to breath and he needed water. His sensitive, pale skin was getting burned badly. He didn't want to expose more of his skin, but he had already been out there for what felt like hours and his sweat-covered clothes were beginning to weigh him down. The young carrot top slowed down without stopping and yanked the cerulean bandana off of his head, with his matching gold-buttoned vest soon to follow. The white undershirt came off next. His face turned even redder than before, but more because of embarrassment than of heat. Even though no one could see him, he was ashamed of his chubby figure that jiggled as he jogged. The roof of his mouth smacked against his dry tongue. The situation was becoming direr. He slowed down from a run to a jog, then a walk, and then a crawl. He closed his eyes and just crawled blind for a long time. Without warning, his hands began to feel squished. The sand between his fingers wasn't hot, but rather… wet. His eyes shot open after realizing this and he lifted his head up to look ahead of him rather than at the ground. A beach and oasis lay before him, and his vision was beginning to swirl with delight until he couldn't see clearly. Right as he leaned in forward to take a drink…

SPLASH! The swirled vision turned from an oasis to a cavern ceiling, and all the sensations of pain and exhaustion flowed out of him with a simple sigh. The pirate boy was still hot and sat up to find himself clothed and glowing with a thin layer of sweat. He blinked a few times and touched his wet face. When he saw Jake standing to the right of him laughing and holding a wooden bucket, the pieces starting coming together.

"Aw, coconuts! Why did you have to go and do that?"

Jake's laughing subsided and he smiled at the surprised boy.

"Good golly, Cubby! You should've seen yourself sleeping. You had your hands up by your mouth and you were panting like a dog! It was hilarious!"

The boy known as Cubby by his two best friends, Jake and Izzy, groggily turned so that his feet were hanging off the side on the bed and was directly facing the cocky teenage pirate.

"Yeah. I-I had th-the straaangest dream…"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Just then Izzy walked into the boys' bedroom and surprised them both. The shared a room in the pirate hideout, which less time was being spent in lately due to the children wanting to take advantage of the amazingly hot weather. The hideout itself was composed of multiple parts of various different ships that had been shipwrecked on the shores of Pirate Isle, and it was hidden from Captain Hook and his nasty crew of scallywags in a hollowed mountain with a waterfall on the side pouring into the NeverSea. The waterfall could be temporarily diverted off to the sides to allow passage for their seaworthy ship Bucky, which was also stored in the cavernous hideaway. Anyway, the boys' room was originally a captain's quarters. Seeing as Jake was unofficially voted by the others as the captain of their team, it only seemed fit. Izzy didn't knock. She always knocked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. Jake and I raced home and he was so fast, I gave up. I just got here and heard everything since 'panting like a dog.' I'm just worried. Did you have another nightmare?"

**Cubby's POV**

Then Izzy immediately ran over to my bed and sat next to me on my right while rubbing my left shoulder with her left hand. We've always had this type of relationship. Jake my cool, iconic and joking brother and Izzy my adventurous, yet loving and gentle sister. They really aren't my siblings, but we've always been so close since as long as we've been alive. I try to be cool like Jake or courageous like Izzy, but in reality I'm just a scaredy cat with a map. I'm not like them. But one thing I know for certain… They will always be there for me when I need them.

Jake's face changed from silly to concerned as well, so he sat down the bucket and joined the two of us to the left of me on the bed.

"You never told me that you had nightmares, buddy. What's up with you?"

I sighed and spoke softly. "For about a week now, I've been having strange nightmares every night. Each one is different, but they're also the same. I'm in a scary place, all alone, and I run and exhaust myself trying to escape. They're so real, too! Last night it was a desert. The night before I was drowning in the NeverSea, and when I lost all consciousness, I woke up sweating. I always wake up sweating. I don't know if it's from the heat or from my fears…"

Jake and Izzy glanced at each other, and then they simultaneously hugged me as hard as they could. Izzy hugged me around my shoulders and Jake around my chubby tummy. We were all sweaty so nobody cared. Jake spoke up first.

"Bud, I'm so sorry that you've had such bad dreams. Whatever happens…"

"…you can always come to Jake or me about it. We'll be here to listen." Izzy finished.

Jake smirked at her. "Yeah, what she said."

I forced a smile to emit from my lips. "Thanks, guys. You're always there for me. I just wish I could return the favor."

They slowly let loose their grip on me and unwrapped their arms before Izzy spoke up again.

"Well, I've actually been having problems for the past week or so as well. I've been having these thoughts…"

**Finishing Notes: **Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but I just haven't got the time. Again, AH! It's late for me so I'm hitting the hay and I probably won't update for a while (2 to 3 weeks). But hey, now you have a better understanding into Cubby's character. See you on the flipside ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Secret

**Disclaimer:** _Jake and the NeverLand Pirates_, _Peter Pan_, and _Tinker Bell_ all belong to Disney and all others affiliated. So do the characters. Plotline is mine.

**Character Ages:**

Jake (13)

Izzy (12)

Cubby (9)

**To my reviewers:** Thank you macchi-chan, SilverWolf3010, moonfan4eva, XxXKickinItwithyouXxX, and sonithegreat for your encouragement and kind words. I appreciate it :)

**Author's Notes and Updates:** I'M BACK! Yay! I just happen to be sick as a dog today (home on Tuesday) with not a lot of homework, so I decided to update this story, but it's pretty short. You should check out my FictionPress account and my blog. The links are posted on my profile. Also, if you're a "tweeter," you can follow me on twitter. I'm beginning a crackfic about Team Umizoomi and Vocaloid. If you're AT ALL interested, please read and review. Don't feel required to though. In the future I plan to do a fic about Link and Zelda's child, Link II, and his journey through teenagehood (I just made that word up). That should be interesting… I also have a few very not-thought-through ideas for some Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. Nothing major about that. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with me. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** I may change the rating after this chapter, but I don't know how explicit a story has to be to be rated T. Just know that this chapter stars to reveal the true nature of Captain Hook, and he doesn't just steal things from little kids. He's EVIL… No like? You've been warned, so no flaming!

Chapter Two Recap:

Cubby's having bad dreams, Jake and Izzy comfort him, and Izzy shares her own thoughts with him…

**Chapter Three:** A Dark Secret

"Parents?"

"Yes, parents. I figure that everyone had them at one point or another. I could be wrong, though."

Cubby sat on his bed with Jake and Izzy, listening to her thoroughly. _Why haven't I ever thought of these things before?_ he wondered. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too. I think we all had parents and just… lost them. Somehow."

For the first time that morning there was an eerie quiet. The children looked at their toes and played with their fingers. Only the rushing water outside of the boys' quarters and inside their hideout was heard. Just then, the three very confused children heard a faint flapping sound coming from outside the door. Who else could it be but their optimistic, feathered friend? They ignored the sound but looked up at the door when he accidentally few into it and hit the floor (**A/N** nothing inappropriate meant by that) with a bang. He always expected the door to be open on such hot mornings.

"Ungh…"

For a moment, the children were uplifted and giggled at the silly bird. Izzy got up and opened the door to reveal Skully, lying on his back with stars dancing in circles around his head. Izzy giggled again and picked up the unfortunate parrot.

"Silly old bird." (**A/N** Yes that WAS a Christopher Robin reference!)

Skully simply shook his head a few times, smiled, and flew circles in the air before landing right on Jake's shoulder. Izzy sat back down and she and Cubby recapped everything for him. Finally, Skully spoke up.

"Well if you're that curious, why don't we investigate at Mermaid Grotto? If you do something for one of them, they will grant you a wish. You each will have to do something different, but I think it's worth it to discover the secrets of your past. Whadaya say? Are you up for an adventure?"

The three pirates jumped up with high spirits and all exclaimed together, "Yo ho, let's go!"

Skully smiled and replied while flying out of the bedroom, "Then off to the ship we go!"

Once the ship was fully stocked and prepared, the waterfall was blocked off and Bucky set sail while the foursome of friends sang their traditional adventure song…

"Yo ho mateys away!

There be treasure and adventure today!

Yo ho here we go, together as a team

Jake and the NeverLand pirates, and me!"

Meanwhile, nearby on the NeverSea…

"Oh look, Mister Smee. Those puny pirates are at it again!"

Captain Hook exclaimed gleefully while eying Jake and the crew through his spyglass. Smee, Hook's first mate and right hand man, squinted with his hand shielding his eyes and looked in the same direction as the captain across the sea.

"Oh yes, there they are. But cap'n, don't they go on their adventures right after we spoil their fun? What could they be up to now?"

"Hmmm, yes. What indeed…"

Hook contemplated this realization. He only spied on those pirates constantly and tried to ruin their fun because he didn't want them to discover new things, things that he didn't want them to know. If those mischievous little brats knew anything about their past, Captain James Hook would be in deep trouble. They couldn't know too much. They couldn't know at all. He would make sure of that, no matter what the cost. What they didn't know was the true nature of the old sea hag. The things he'd seen, the things he'd done… the devil himself would be ashamed. He spied on the children a while longer. Cubby was holding his map for everyone to see – even Hook could see it clearly – and Jake charted a course to the Mermaid Grotto. The captain's eyes grew wide. He dropped the spyglass on the deck and dragged Smee to his quarters by pinching his ear with his hand, all the while Smee exclaiming, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

When they arrived, he slammed the door shut and locked it with a plank of wood for privacy. He pulled the red silk curtain over the door's tiny window and looked at Smee, who had taken a seat and a puzzled expression came across his visage. Captain Hook's face was that of anger when he spoke to his first mate.

"They're heading for Mermaid Grotto, and I did nothing to lead them there. Why do you think that is?"

Smee opened his mouth and raised a finger to answer, but was cut off when Hook placed his hand and hook on the arms of his armchair, on either side of Smee, and leaned in so close to his face that he could feel his hot breath. Then he spoke again in a horse whisper.

"I don't want them sticking their noses into the secrets of their past. I fear that that is their intent, and that is why we must do whatever it takes to stop them."

When Smee replied, his voice was small like a frightened child.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever. It. Takes."

**Finishing Notes:** Holy crap. Are you scared? You better be. Hook's got more than one reason for stalking those kids, and they aren't good. My creativity in writing is kinda tampered when my sinuses are full of snot. Sorry for the bla chapter, but I promise it gets better. I'm excited for where this is going. Again, thanks for sticking with me and I hope I can update again soon. Bye!


End file.
